With a development of display technology, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus and an organic light emission display (OLED) apparatus become a mainstream of current display apparatus. The liquid crystal display apparatus is a flat panel display apparatus most widely used currently, and a main component thereof is a liquid crystal panel. The liquid crystal panel comprises a color filter substrate, an array substrate and liquid crystal molecules provided therebetween.
The array substrate is an important component of the liquid crystal display apparatus, and comprises a thin film transistor (TFT) and a pixel electrode connected to the thin film transistor. The pixel electrode is controlled to generate a corresponding electrical field by controlling on/off of the thin film transistor, so as to drive and control the liquid crystal molecules, thereby a picture is displayed. The thin film transistor is also an important control element of the organic light emission display apparatus.
As shown in FIG. 1, the thin film transistor generally comprises layer structures such as a gate layer 4, a gate insulation layer 2, an active layer 6, a source 7A and a drain 7B which are successively provided. During a manufacturing procedure of the thin film transistor, for example, due to a thickness (generally, about 4000 Å) of the gate layer 4, when the gate insulation layer 2 is deposited above the gate layer 4, a relative level difference is formed between the gate layer 4 and the gate insulation layer 2, so that the gate insulation layer 2 at edges of the gate layer 4 is easily to be cracked, resulting in a defect caused by an exposure of the gate layer 4. In view of this problem, a commonly used solution is to increase a thickness of the gate insulation layer 2 so as to prevent cracking thereof, but this solution cannot solve the problem fundamentally, and may result in an increase of process time and a risk of further raising problems in subsequent processes.
Therefore, currently, a technical problem to be solved urgently in the field of display technology is to provide a pixel structure with a reliable structure and a simple manufacturing process.